


[Podfic] the cutting edge of a cute button face

by Amanita_Fierce



Series: The Golden Geese Smooth Criminal Anthology [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: "But. Killing people is..."David never thought he could find Patrick's amused smile so menacing. "What, David? Incorrect?"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Golden Geese Smooth Criminal Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740271
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] the cutting edge of a cute button face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the cutting edge of a cute button face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255989) by [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace). 



cover art by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)

**Text:** [the cutting edge of a cute button face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255989)

**Author:** [nervouscupcakeinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 11:54

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/cutting-edge-of-a-cute-button-face/Cutting%20Edge%20of%20a%20Cute%20Button%20Face.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for team Golden Geese for the Voiceteam2020 challenge "Tie it Up with a Song" for the song "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. Because Patrick as a serial killer is a very smooth criminal. 
> 
> Thanks nervouscupcakeinspace for writing such a brilliant creepy amazing fic and giving blanket permission for podfic!
> 
> Thanks also to [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) for creating perfect cover art, and to [Primarybufferpanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel) for the soundscaping tips!


End file.
